Just Whát Are You, Kisame?
by The Wuppie
Summary: Everyone in Akatsuki wonders what Kisame's true form is. They decide they need to find out and ask Kisame himself. But not only Akatsuki is curious, more are getting irritated by this undying question.


Just Whát Are You, Kisame – When Deidara Asks

Half a year ago I came up with this story when I was bored during biology class. Right now(as I write this) I'm rewrithing the story. This is my first story on so i don't understand all things yet.

I do not own Naruto, if i had, kisame would've already revealed that he's being a fish by now.

**Just Whát Are You, Kisame **– _When Deidara Asks_

Deidara walked towards Kisame 'Kisame?' he asked, he had a little frightened expresion on his face.

Kisame turned arround from whatever he was doing. 'Yes?' he aswered, was Deidara looking frightened?

Deidara looked Kisame in the eyes. Yes, he was frightend. 'Just _what_ are you?! ..Un.' he said.

Kisame looked at Deidara with shock, he hadn't expected something, what should he answer? 'Erm.. Why do you ask me that?' He tried to look as innocent as he could, but still he felt a little nervous.

Deidara now looked annoyed, Kisame didn't know what to do. How could he escape such questions? 'Just tell me, un.'

Kisame looked at the ground, he suddenly felt a bit sweaty. 'Erm...' He was never asked this before, and he felt like he couldn't deny it, but he would never confirm!

Deidara raised an eyebrow as he saw how nervous Kisame was. 'Don't tell me you don't even know what you are yourself?! ..Un.'

Kisame panicked. What now? He could never tell Deidara, Deidara wouldn't understand! what now? What now? he felt so nervous that he couldn't come up with anything he could consider a lie, or anything to get rid of this conversation. then finally he just screemed. 'Deidara! Itachi stepped on your bird-thing!'

Deidara immedatiatly turned arround, his face was already red with anger. 'What!? Itachi! You...!' But ofcourse neither Itachi nor one of Deidara's clay bird-thingy where anywhere to be seen.

Kisame took this oppertunity and ran away as fast as he could, the sweat drops running over his grey face. He didn't want to admit it but he was a little scared. even though it was the most oblivious thing that he was chickening out.

Deidara turned back arround and saw Kisame was running away. 'Oii! Come back here! Tell me what you are! Un!'

Kisame knew he had to do something, this was getting to serious. _I'm sorry Deidara_, he though, _But you already asked to much_. He made handsigns and shouted 'Same no Jutsu!' Kisame's appearance changed. He grew, his arms disapeared, his legs disapeared, his Akatsuki coat ripped apart from his grey skin, his kiews grew. Kisame had transformed, was this his true form?

Deidara looked with big suprised eyes at the enormous shark in front of him. 'Well.. that is a way to explain..., I guess.. un..' he said while raising an eyebrow again.

Kisame growled, now he would end this. _I truly am sorry Deidara, but I have got no choice._ He though as he opened his huge mouth, filled with huge sharp things that couldn't be called teeth anymore. 'RAWR! I'm going to eat you!' he growled, thinking to scare his victim. But Kisame had forgotten about one little thing. Kisame began to feel dry, he couldn't move forward. _What is this?_ he though with great anger. when Deidara started to laugh he finally realized his current state had made him do. He sputtered like a real fish on the land. 'Kuso!' he muttered, he was going to get really big problems if he didn't eat Deidara right now.

Deidara just couldn't stop laughing, he had never though Kisame would ever look this funny. 'Hahaha! Poor fish! Un!' he almost shouted.

Kisame felt offend. First: he couldn't eat Deidara, wich would cause him the biggest problems he ever had. Second: Deidara though he was a _fish_! wich he definitely wasn't. He was a _shark_! And a verry scary and dangerous one too! 'I'm a not Fish! I'm a shark!' Kisame whined like a little kid.

Deidara was still launghing and had already turned arround to tell all other akatsuki about his little advanture. Or maybe he should spread it on internet, so that everyone would know. 'Hahaha! Itachi! Sasori-dono! Hear this! Kisame is a Goldfish! Un!' He walked towards the other Akatsuki who where watching tv at the other side of the livingroom.

Kisame cried. 'Kisame is not a Goldfish! Kisame is a scary Shark!' But he knew no one would come to help nor cheer up his poor fish-self. How sad.


End file.
